1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for transferring wafers from one station to another in a wafer treating apparatus such as a machine for stripping photoresist from wafers. The apparatus lifts, transfers and lowers wafers from one station to another in a processing machine, such as a machine for stripping photo-resist.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, wafers have been transferred manually or with tweezers, rather than being handled by a mechanism such as set forth in this application for patent.